The Power of the Universe
was a Doctor Who Film. This story make a return of Kelly from series 6 episode 12, Closing Time as the Offical Companion and reveals to be Cillian's adopted half sister. Plot The film begins, Cillian and his adopted half-sister Kelly manage to check out what's happened on T.V., They watched the News about the Missionary Group leaded a Man named Jesus O'Tool (the main villain of the film). Cillian's confused and heard the doorbell. Cillian answered the door and reveals to be a little girl with a brown hair, she wears a yellow shirt. "Hello, have you try to obey Jesus O'Tool?" asked the Girl. "I have no idea what you talking about kid. So no." said Cillian. "Why?" asked the girl. "Wait a minute. you're a look like a friend of mine from my school." said Cillian. "How did you know that?" asked the Girl. "My abilities." said Cillian who answered. "What's your name Kid?" "Grace and you?" said the girl. "Cillian or the Marionette if you can call it in the night." said Cillian. He heards a mysterious sound which makes Kelly jumped out of Bed. "The sound of my memories... it's here." said Cillian who smiles that he heard the sound from his past. The Tardis materialises around Cillian, Grace and Kelly. "Hello! You weren't busy, were you? Well, even if you were, it wasn't as interesting as this probably is. Didn't want you to miss it. Now, just a quick hop." said the Doctor. "Same old TARDIS." said Cillian. "Hello, Doctor." said Kelly. "Cillian, What's going on? Who is he? Doctor who?" asked Grace. "Well... Well it's a bit difficult to explain." said Cillian. "23rd of November 1963, three minutes past five PM, Totton, Right then, welcome to 1963." said the Doctor. Cillian opens the Door and walked out. "Epic, 1963 fifty two years ago." said Cillian. The Doctor, Kelly and Grace walked outside. "What the?!" said Kelly. "We've moved. We've really moved!" said Grace. "This is...Wow.. How, how can we have moved?" "Well, it's a long story which you two don't wanna know!" said Cillian. "you see, The TARDIS can travel anywhere in time and space." "Okay let's split up, Kelly and the Doctor will go investigate and so're me and grace." ---- Cillian and Grace walked into the graveyard and Grace is confused about the inside of the TARDIS. "Cillian, I don't understand this at all, all this moving forward and backward in time. And what about the inside of that blue box? On the outside it's ordinary enough but...inside it's the size of a house, it's bigger on the inside!" said Grace who's confused. "Oh, It's just as time is regarded as the fourth dimension, so space is equally the fifth dimension, for space knows no boundaries, and is completely time's." said Cillian who's explaining to Grace. "Besides, It's transcendentally dimensional." "What's that means?" asked Grace" "It means that it's bigger on the inside than the outside." said Cillian who's answered the question. Grace looked at the statue of an angel, Cillian looked at her walking to that Angel. He run towards her. "Grace, dont go near it, That's a Weeping Angel." Said Cillian. "What's a weeping angel?" asked Grace. "Long story but Don't Blink." said Cillian. "Why?" asked Grace. "If you blink, you're dead." said Cillian. The bracelet on his arm glows. "My vortex manipulator?!!" said Cillian right before he grabbed Grace's arm. "Hold on!" Cillian and Grace time warped into Underground of the Bank of England London England 2012. "What the?, We're back in 2012!" said Cillian. "2012?" asked Grace. "Yeah, i was sixteen that year, My banishment was lifted by my dad." said Cillian who begin to walk underground with Grace. "Long story, you don't wanna know, Okay?" "Okay. Hey!, Look down there?!" said Grace who want Cillian to look at a chamber. A Cyberman walked out of the chamber and begin to march all over the chamber. "Cybermen, Those Sliver Men!" said Cillian. "We must battle those monsters by working together." "Okay." said Grace. ----------- Back in 1963, Kelly got confused about The TARDIS. Cast * Matt Smith as the Doctor * Cillian Darcy as Himself * Shannon Flynn as Grace Grace * Holli Dempsey as Kelly * William Ash as O'Toole Jesus O'Toole See also Category:Movies Category:Doctor Who movies Category:Stories featuring the Eleventh Doctor Category:Stories featuring Daleks Category:Stories featuring Cybermen Category:Stories featuring Sontarans Category:Stories featuring Silurians Category:Stories featuring Weeping Angels Category:Stories featuring Judoon Category:Stories featuring Autons